World Peace
by caracal45
Summary: America comes up with a fool-proof plan for world peace. The other Nations react as expected.However, with one in particular waiting for his turn will all end well for America and the world as a whole? Mainly humorous with a dash of yaoi at the end. Is France still not a warning? Romano's mouth.
1. Germany and Italy

**Okay folks, this is my first story and it's just a great bug ball of fluff. It's fluffier then my rabbit (cause it's totally not a bunny…) either way first story critique welcome as are flames. I'm not a pansy tell me what you think. It's all a matter of if I care or not.**

**Disclaimer: Poor, about to be, already in debt college student, don't sue you won't see money until I'm dead. _**

America was an enigma. Most of the Nations had given up on ever figuring him out but a few persistent Nations still gave a worthy effort. They had yet to come up with anything plausible to explain his actions. Many had just come to accept that they would be burdened with the idiot superpower and just let him be. America, however, seemed to try to one up his own random acts with another seemingly stupid act. The other Nations could do nothing but stand by and let it happen no matter what the outcome.

So understandably on the last day of the conference Germany, the host, was concerned to walk into the meeting room that America was the first one there. He felt his eye twitch not only in annoyance at being beaten but also at the fact that America had completely forgone the dress code. The boy sat in one of the rolling office chairs that Sweden had donated in an inexcusable arrangement of plain jeans and a hoodie. America was sitting in the chair facing away from Germany and had yet to notice anyone had entered the room. He grabbed the table and after a few small tugs, pushed off with all of his considerable strength and spun the chair around letting out his loud laugh.

Germany covered his face with his hand in anticipation of a derailed meeting. It was the ever-constant Italy that betrayed their position.

"Ve, America, you're here early! "

Said American startled out of the chair he was spinning in at the sound of Italy's voice. He tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs and mild curses. Italy stopped smiling and started to apologize while Germany just stared down at the child on the ground. America was looking up at them with wide eyes at being caught off guard. He stood up while brushing himself off of imaginary dust. Germany's meeting room was spotless.

"Hey, I didn't think anyone else would show up for another couple of minutes. If I'd known you were coming I would have been ready." Without waiting for a response he starts to look through his bag for something or another. Germany could care less either way; he just wanted a smooth meeting. Something that America seemed dead set on ruining today.

"America, this is unacceptable, go change. You know the dress code."

"Sorry, no can do," he said not sounding sorry in the least. He did seem to have found what he was looking for but now had it hidden behind his back. "Germany what's the agenda for today?"

"It's the day for-"-

"It's the day to get everyone to like each other!" Italy happily cut in not realizing that he was also cutting off Germany.

"Yes, today is the day we focus on world relations right? Well what happened the last two times we tried to tackle that subject?" America appeared to be getting into his little guessing game as he was now bouncing back on his heels as he awaited the answer.

"We had a pinnacle of pathetic participation presented and a few floundering faults, why does that matter? It seems to simply be the way of things."

"Exactly!" America agreed enthusiastically but Germany had doubts that he even understood what was said and was simply going on the fact that the answer was what he wanted to hear. "So this time I thought we'd do things a little differently." He pulled a sign out from behind his back and flipped it over so they could see what was written on it.

"No." Germany denied at the same time Italy shouted ''Ve!'' The stoic country grabbed his friend's jacket to keep him from running over. America looked crestfallen at being turned down. "We are not going to solve the world's international problems with hugs America."

"They're not just any hugs, Germany, they're free hugs! Who doesn't want a hug?" America's smile was wide and shining with happiness. It was as if he really believed that this could help. Italy looked up at Germany with watery eyes. "I think we should hug him, Ludwig." America appeared to be please with that and set the sign down in anticipation. His arms were flung open wide as an invitation and as Germany looked at America's hopeful smile and Italy's crocodile tears, he knew he was beat.

"Fine, one hug. Then you will cease this petty nonsense and we will get the meeting on task."

"Sure, fine by me," America just looked relived that his idea had worked. Germany reluctantly let go of his friend's clothes and watched him sprint towards the American. Sometimes he had trouble figuring out who was really the youngest. Italy wrapped himself around the younger Nation and clung onto him. America tightened his left arm around the pasta-lover but his right arm was still extended. "Don't make me come get you."

"You agreed to one hug. Italy is hugging you."

"I took that agreement as one hug per Nation." America tried to give a stern glare in Germany's direction but as he had an armful of Italy and was in the process of hugging said armful, it wasn't very effective.

"Of course you did," Germany grumbled as he reached up to his temple to massage the income headache.

"Ludwig, come get a hug! Come hug us," Italy whined. America adopted a pout to go along with Italy's. They turned the look unto Germany and he could do nothing but sigh and walk over to the embraced Nations. "Yay, hugs for everybody!" Italy wiggled in even closer as Germany encased them both in a stiff hug. He had a deep blush on his face as he felt them both cuddle into him. He could make out Italy happily humming a wordless tune and America gave a content hum. Ludwig had a brief moment to think that this might not be a bad idea when a very, _very,_ angry voice interrupts their warm snuggle session.

"What the _hell_ is going on in here!" Romano stood in the doorway alongside a typically spacey Spain. Germany tried to pull away from the hug but found that America and Italy were still intent on holding on. "Potato bastard get your filthy, German hands off of my brother!" The older Italy brother went to enforce his words but Spain grabbed him and held him back. That seemed to have finally startled the other two into letting go of the hug.

"Ve, hello big brother! We were just taking America up on his offer. He's giving out free hugs!" At this prompt America disengaged himself from the pile and scrambled to find the sign he had discarded. After rifling around for a few seconds, he gave an excited cry and held up his sign with a smile that came straight out of Hollywood.

"This hamburger bastard thinks that matters? And he managed to get you in on it brother? I'll kill the piece of shit, grease-loving- Yiee!" Romano was cut off on the middle of his rant as America threw himself at the older Italian brother.

Romano struggled in the hug but he was unable to break America's hold. He was forced to simply accept the hug but he did so with a blush and a pout. Both were not expecting for Spain to attach himself to America's back. Said American gave a small yip and clung tighter to Romano as Spain snaked his arms around both of them. America just let out another care-free laugh as Romano tried again to run.

"Hon hon hon~ what's this? You didn't think to invite big brother?"


	2. Bad Touch Trio

**Okay on with chapter two. I think that I rather like writing Prussia. He is just such a fun and dynamic character. America will always be my favorite but Prussia's creeping into a steady second. **

Romano succeeded in scampering away at the sound of the newcomer. He ran over to his brother and even conceded in using Germany as a shield from France. America looked over at the trembling Italian brothers in shock before he turned to look at the door but this caused him to come face to face with the content Spaniard who was still wrapped around him.

Spain seemed to intent on getting his hug as he didn't let up even as Germany coughed awkwardly in the background and America himself even started to wiggle in an attempt to gain release. Finally, the blonde was freed and thanked for the hug.

"Gracias amigo. That was fun we should try it again sometime," he said as he walked off to "comfort" the oldest Italy brother. "Romano, come on out and say hola to France." He joined the group that was waiting for America's shenanigans to be over while simultaneously causing more trouble himself by getting to a fight with Romano in the background over boundaries.

America chuckled at the sight until he remembered the other Nations waiting in the doorway. He turned to face them only to see his brother waiting with an uneasy look on his face. "Yo Canada, bro, you want a hug? Come on Germany said it was okay," he started to pressure his twin even though he hadn't been turned down yet.

"America, I don't think that this is a very good idea. You know how-" He was cut off by his much stronger twin pulling him into a bone-crushing embrace. Canada struggled not only to breathe but to keep hold on Kumakichi. The bear was still on supervised outings after the incident involving a foreign diplomat, a moose, and maple syrup. Needless to say he would rather deal with his southern brother's over enthusiasm then another complaint against his beloved, if sometimes annoying, pet bear.

"Aww, don't be like that bro, it's a free hug! What kind of fun-hating jerk would turn it down? Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" America was facing the door and so couldn't see the looming danger that was steadily creeping up on them. Canada could vaguely recall an American horror movie that involved a giant shark and a chilling theme song his twin had taken him to. The terror that was creeping up on them now however, made the shark seem like a sardine. America was facing the door and so couldn't see the lurking danger.

"America, please stop." Canada saw the glint in their stalkers eyes and knew that they needed to move. "We need to leave," he tried to move his twin away but he couldn't get the superpower to move. "Please America," Canada could hear the climax of the song and now came the dreadful silence. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"Bonjour!"

America startled at the feel of the Frenchman's arms wrapping around him. Canada actually gave a small yelp as he was similarly treated. France managed to squirm in between the twins and keep his arms around them both at the same time. America had to admit he was slightly impressed with the France's ability to multitask and that he had somehow managed to be in the other Nation's arms and not be groped. America made a mental note that this had to be a record of some sort and he was determined to prove it.

"Honhonhon, this is certainly a better hug then what you got from those ruffians, no? Big brother is simply the best." France didn't seem to really want an answer so they just kept quiet and let him hug them. Canada looked a little uncomfortable while America hugged back with equal but less sexually charged vigor. After a while and France still had not let go the Twins chanced a look at one of their former colonizers. He had a large blush spreading across his face and his breathing was very labored. Looking even more alarmed Canada started to struggle while his twin watched him questioningly.

Both boys gave a little scream when they felt a hand touch them a little below the belt. France let out one of his up-to-no-good laugh's and retracted his arms from around the twins. "Be sure to let me know if you want to do this again sometime, maybe in a more… intimate setting?" with another trademark laugh, France walked off to converse with Spain.

"I tried to warn you but you didn't listen."

"It's fine Canadia, France was just joking around dude. We'll be fine and I'm sure he will forget about it sooner or later."

"Hopefully sooner, probably never," Canada grumbled. He knew he would be the one to deal with France's affections; the country of love would never anger the superpower. Canada continued to mutter dark and painful things about his twin on his way to his designated seat. America had already lost interest in him anyway and had bounded over to the door to wait for the next Nation. He was bouncing on his heels like a kid in a candy store that had been told he could eat to his heart's content.

Meanwhile, Prussia was sneaking around the building as quickly as he could, which for him was simply running and abandoning all pretense of actual espionage. The albino man speed through the halls running into several other Nations in the process. He managed to dodge a Korea Blitz Breast Attack and as he fled down the corridor he just barely managed to avoid Japan. The pale man came to a dead stop before crashing into Finland due to a harsher than was normal glare from Sweden and after skittering around the pair he was back to the chase. It was just as he reached the door holding the prize that he was struck down in the height of the hunt. He hastily got to his feet and kicked the frying pan down the hall where he was grimly pleased to hear something shatter.

"If anyone asks, it was a tank… and a formation of fighter jets. Armed with… nukes. Yes! The awesome us would only fall to an attack such as that! We even took them on with our bare hands. Right Gilbird?"

"… Cheep."

"I know that but they don't need to. Now come on we have more important things to do." Prussia threw open the doors to the conference room and loudly exclaimed, "I am here to seize your vital regions and to let you all bask in my awesome, however as all of you are lame only one of those is an option." He was met with a room of unimpressed bystanders and a lazy wave from a green eyed Spanish man.

"It won't be you doing the seizing today brother," Germany says as he looks away with a slight blush. Prussia feels his jaw hit the floor. What could have embarrassed his brother? He looked around for any clues that could be littering the room only to come face to face with a puppy eyed America.

"I'm giving out free hugs Prussia. Do you want one?" Now he looked like a puppy that had been denied a favorite toy and then scolded. Of course, Prussia could be exaggerating but that was highly unlikely. Of course not. It's silly to even think that. Prussia had a brief "aww" moment and gave America a pat on the head. Apparently this didn't satisfy the younger Nation.

"If you don't want to that's cool to, I just thought that someone as awesome as you could handle it but if you can't even give someone a hug them you must not be that awesome."

No.

He.

_Didn't._

Prussia growled and sprang at the kid. He would show that brat who was more awesome! America gave a squawk of surprise as he went down with the larger Nation on top of him. The albino gave his all to the hug but due to their positions on the floor many of the others in the room had to look away, embarrassed. France was staring unabashedly while Germany was screaming at his brother to stop molesting the last remaining superpower. The two on the floor sat up and Prussia couldn't help but yell out, "Kesesese, how's that for a hug, America?"

"Is that what that was supposed to be, aru? It looked like it was something involuntary."


	3. The Asian Brothers

America got up off the floor leaving Prussia to fall back to the ground by himself. Prussia did just that with a grunt and a few choice words to accompany him to the ground. America, however, had moved on to his next victim. "Yo, China, dude I'm giving out free hugs and Germany said everyone gets one before we start!"

"I said nothing of the sort you idiot!" Was the reply that came from further inside the room.

China tried to look in and see what was causing so much commotion but could hardly see past the large American blocking the door. That didn't mean that he couldn't hear though. He could hear the German trying to get control of the Italy brothers again and the Bad Touch Trio was conversing at the back in hushed tones. He could see America's brother in the background, what was his name? Cambodia? Cancun? China brushed it off and instead turned his attention back to the Nation ahead of him.

"So, about that hug?" America had a winning smile and his arms wide.

"No."

"What really? Dude, you can't turn down a hug."

"I can and I am. I do not want any hugs from you, America. Now please step aside."

America lowered his arms as China brushed past him with only a look of disregard in the other Nations direction. Looking at the other's back as he walked away he almost missed the other Nation that walked in behind China.

"Do not be so hard on yourself America-san. That is simply how China is. It will pass."

He brightened considerably and gazed down at his friend Japan. "Really? You think I can get him to give me a hug?" America's resolve strengthened as he gave what he believed was a covert glance in China's direction. If Japan believed that he could make it happen then maybe he just had to try harder. He was determined to get his point across and let it never be said that America ever gave up easily.

Japan realized that he seemed to have sparked something inside the American and tried to back pedal. "No, America, I do not think that that would be a good idea at all. Maybe you should just let it go."

"Haha, thanks Japan. Now I just need to come up with a plan. Do you think a sneak attack will work? Or should I try the puppy eyes like I did with you? Those things can be lethal, dude," America continued to make plans. Very loud plans. Japan could see China staring at the American like he had suddenly grew another head and that head had started to sing soprano opera.

"Umm, America-san I really think that you should stop this. China can hear you and this can only end badly."

"Oh man I totally forgot!" America shook his head like a dog shakes off water to clear his head. He looked at Japan with the aforementioned puppy eyes. Japan could feel his resolve crumbling just at the look let alone the sad heartbroken tone he just knew America was going to pair with the eyes. "I forgot that you needed a hug to Japan. I'm sorry that was rude of me."

While Japan was reeling at the fact that America of all people could be so courteous he was also losing the battle of his will versus the doe-eyed look the taller had adapted. "Oh, it is more than okay America. Do not worry about it." Japan tried to back away but America just followed him. He quickly maneuvered under America and came up behind him. Patting him on the head, America was left to wonder exactly how this had happened. Japan offered him a light smile and walked off to claim his seat.

"Hey! Why wasn't the awesome me allowed to get away with that?"

"Brother I know you're in here somewhere. I invented hide and seek you know. I'll find you sooner or later."

All heads turned to see China. They knew who that was and the reactions it got out of the normally stoic Nation. They also knew that it was usually highly amusing to watch. China didn't disappoint because as soon as he heard Korea shouting down the halls and seemingly getting closer, he lept out of his chair and into Korea Survival Mode. He looked around the room in a panic hoping to find something to either use as a weapon or something to hide behind.

His first thought was to hide behind a potted plant but as he looked closer it would never hide him entirely. Next he scanned the Nations in the room to determine his chances of protection from any of them. Italy was now happily babbling about pasta to Germany and Spain while Romano glared at them all. Prussia and France were still talking in hushed tones and giggling occasionally. Japan was watching this all unfold with a blank expression and refrained from speaking after sensing the mood was less then hospitable. Now his only option was America but pandas be damned before he let that idiot help him. He went for the simple solution and crawled under the table when he thought no one was watching.

"Brother I know you're in here. I have come to claim your breasts!" Korea burst through the meeting doorway and immediately began scanning the crowd for China. Japan tried to stay perfectly still and absolutely silent in hopes that Korea wouldn't notice him because of the preoccupation that the other had for China. It seemed to work though because the other glanced right over him and continued on his quest to find the oldest Nation.

America came up behind Korea and subtlety pointed under the table. Subtle for America at least. He really jammed his finger in the direction of the table and once he had Korea's attention he started to flail about like he was playing charades and no one could guess what he was supposed to be. Many of the remaining Nations looked at him with more disbelief than usual. Korea gave an excited wiggle and practically dove under the table.

He reemerged with a kicking and screaming China with a huge grin on his face. Korea went to pounce on him but China managed to roll out of the way and the younger Nation fell on his face as China scrambled to get away. He crashed into the American still waiting by the door. Now he was trapped between the two and the others in the room had gone back to their usual activates, having seen all of this before.

"So, about that hug China."

"No, aiyah, why do you need to keep asking!" China tried to out maneuver America and get out but he wasn't fast enough and on other Nation was strong enough to take on America. Korea was approaching he could practically sense the younger now.

"What if I get you away from Korea?"

"Yes, I don't care what it is yes!"

America grabbed him up in a big hug but whatever China may have thought none of his bones were crushed. America kept a tight grip on his strength and simply gave him a light hug. China was not expecting that America would pick him up and swing him around so he was facing the door. He could taste sweet freedom now he just had to get away from this hug. He would maintain later that it was the lesser of two evils and he only did what was best. He wasn't doing it because he was afraid. Nope. That's just utterly ridiculous.

Another unexpected and completely unwanted surprise was Korea plastering himself to his other side. Now he was stuck in a sandwich of stupid with no end in sight. China could have sobbed at his predicament but he had an image to uphold and that woul-

"Korea stop! Bad touch, bad touch!"

"I claim your breast for Korea, da-ze!"

**Yay another chapter! Yeah you waited this long for this. I'm sorry because I love the Asian countries but God above help me if I can write them. Any help with them would be appreciated. Only a few more chapters and this thing will be done! **


End file.
